Talk:Guild Wars/@comment-23675192-20131024183550
During guild wars, Guild recruitment and booting will be frozen while the event is active. All officer rank promotion/demotion options are also locked. Single Attack – Costs a normal amount of War Energy (25) with no bonuses to ATK and DEF. Power Attack – Costs a full bar of War Energy (100) with a 150% ATK and DEF bonus. War Energy replenishes at a rate of 1 per minute and can also be refilled by consuming a War Energy pack. If you start the battle before the first 10 min's expect to deal out 6 battles per session. If you win a particular battle, half of the earned points get added to your team as a bonus. ex if we earned 5,000 points in that 1 hour and win. we would have a total of 7,500 as the final victory reward. and if we lose we still walk away with the 5,000 Battle Frenzy is a bonus effect that increases the amount of War Points gained by 20% for a period of time. Battle Frenzy may be triggered automatically during a single Guild Battle when both sides war points gets close. Generally later in the battle. Once the 5 min frenzy timer ends, the remaining timer will take over. All opposing guild members start "protected" by their Guild Sentinel. This means that all enemy knights are unavailable to be attacked until the Guild Sentinel has been killed. You can still attack the Guardian or Castle Gate while the Guild Sentinel is protecting their fellow members. Guild Sentinels start with a 50% DEF boost while protecting their guild's members. The bonus goes down 5% per battle, if it hits 0% or he gets killed the sentinel can no longer guard his members. For this reason starting a short time before each war, I will appoint the sentinel rank to the highest Defense bearing member regardless of gold contributions or war points. Guild Guardians act as an extra layer of defense! While a Guardian is alive, the opposing guild earn 25-70 % less War Points. Attacking Guild Guardians yield War Points even if you don't defeat it. Defeating a Guardian gives an extra reward to the member that has inflicted the most damage once it's dead. lvl 1 guard = 3 Basic lvl 2 guard = 2-3 Uncommon / 2-3 rare lvl 3 guard = 2-3 Uncommon / 2-3 rare lvl 4 guard = 2-3 Rare armors lvl 5 guard = 1-2 Super Rare lvl 6 guard = 1 Ultra Rare lvl 7 guard = 1 Fusion boost Common sense would dictate that if you are a lowly little commander who has few hundred atk and defense, don't go attacking enemy's high ranking officers. Try taking on knights of your own ranking first. If you don't yield good results, then hit the gate for the rest of your energy points and try the commanders of the next guild. The only time it may be help full as a low stat member to atk a high sentinel is to... take a very strong enemy sentinel's def down by 5-10 %. especially if our guilds strong members are having trouble hurting a strong enemy sentinel. Or if the score is near tied then in that case its better to grab few hundred points from the gate for the win. Your contribution as a low lvl can make a big difference. ex if you're a mid lvl player in the 30-50 and have fought a commander and he was very easy, please let the chat know so others know who to hit next. And also if you got pummeled, other commanders will now know not to atk it. Of coarse if you are so low in stats that you get pummeled by even a squirrel you may not want to be part of this warning system. But ultimately you can see this info for your self by looking at the battle logs and see who lost and won against your enemy since we all know the skill lvl of our own players. All purchased guardians can only be used once per battle. Even if they survive the battle, they will vanish. So unless you're expecting to face off against a top 10 guild, there is no need to upgrade to lvl 10. It's best to get several lvl 3-4 @ 480k-820k gold, especially when a guild purchase quest cycles in. In the early ranks even a lvl 3 should suffice. And as we go lower in the ranks to below 700 a lvl 4 may be an option if the bank has enough to sustain us for the reminder of the war. Later on once all the bonus upgrades are achieved and gold is a plenty this wont be a concern. Before initiating a lvl 3+ guardian be sure to have your knights equipped with the proper elements. It would be foolish to atk a Crimson Dragon with a spirit element gear to do 600 dmg per hit and take 150 dmg, when you could be attacking it with a water armor where you'd be doing 1200 dmg and taking 75 dmg. Find out if some ones in battle with a guardian. There is nothing more waste full then unloading your 100 energy to make 300-600 points while a guardian is alive, when you could of gotten 800-1,200 points by waiting for some one to kill the guardian first. All high leveled members of the Guild should go for the Guardian first then attack the Sentinel. Try to coordinate the battles so we can maximize the points we attain. Send out a message to Guild mates when planning to battle at a certain time. Then, once you take out the Guardian and Sentinel, Send another message indicating that the Sentinel has fallen. Everyone should join and attack in a coordinated effort over that hour. This then gives everyone the best chance to contribute as many points thru battles as possible. The higher the ranking enemy (e.g. Guild Sentinel, Guild Master, Guild Champion, High Commander, Commander) the more points you gain by beating that player. The enemy’s lvl may be a consideration as well. I'll have to look into it. As you beat on the same opponent you get diminishing results. I also think your own lvl plays a big roll in it. For ex, if im a lvl 100 who killed a lvl 50 I may not get as much points as if two lvl 50s kill each other. It's a shame we cant see our opponents lvl in war so I can test this theory. The Gate yields very few points and is not worth attacking unless you are a low level player that can't handle enemy players. If so then just hit the gate. That should get you about 50-70 war points or so per battle. If you're strong enough to handle a low lvl guard and it brings in as much points as a gate, focus on the guardian instead. Gadge your self as you progress in lvls to see what lvl guardian brings in the same average points as you would get from a gate. Even if you make 10-20 points less from a guardian then a gate per battle, it may be worth it. Especially if the guard has 1000/35000 hp left where you can kill it doing your 1k dmg to it in 4 battles and make 200 points. You will have saved a strong player 25 war energy that he could be using to make 300 points else where. You do not get drawn into battle, you must instead Declare War to initiate a contest. The game draws from a pool of other Guilds that recently Declared War. Then matches your Guild against another (usually with in 1-3 minutes). So, communicating with your Guild before declaring war is a good idea to get max participation. Ultimately the best way to get maximum participation is to have all members join some kind of a phone app that sends out a notification to members. This app shouldn't require people’s phone numbers or send out a sms but rather work on an email created for just this notification app. If anyone knows of such an app please let me know in guild chat. lvl 06 guardian total gold cost 2,090,000... lvl 07 guardian total gold cost 3,150,000... lvl 10 guardian total gold cost 9,640,000... Killing your opponents lvl 10 with 4 members... 'Priceless ' There are some things money can't buy but... For everything else, there's MasterCard to buy more gold.